Hymn for the missing
by AthenaStrawberry07
Summary: Gabi is upset about Stefan's death until a few weeks later when she gets the surprising news that she's pregnant. But then she runs into a familiar face.


**I do not own nor claim to own the rights to Days of our lives, that belongs to NBC. If I owned it they would not kill Stefan off. :( Stabi forever! I hope you all enjoy this.**

Gabi wrapped her fingers around the necklace that Stefan had given her. Her eyes felt dry from crying. She had to finally admit to herself that Stefan was gone, and wouldn't wake up. So she gave him up to help Julie survive.

She had made it back to the mansion. The place was so big, yet felt so empty. She walked up the staircase to the room they use to share together, and sat down on the bed. Tears once again slid down her face in which she didn't even attempt to stop them. The love of her life was gone. She thought about the missed opportunities of being together after she kicked him out, claiming at first that she didn't love him, that she was only seeking revenge. Now the only revenge she could think of was against Lani, the Salem PD, and even Kayla.

She rubbed her forehead as she fell to her knees, consumed by grief.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" A familiar voice asked, kneeling down beside her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Stefan?" Gabi asked, but before she could hug him back, he was gone. Gone from her grasp. She grabbed the picture on the nightstand of her and Stefan looking happy. They had their whole lives in front of them, but he was stripped of that. She held the picture to her chest, sobbing uncontrollably. He was her first actual love that loved her back, and never cheated on her. She tried to wipe the tears from her eyes with no success, it was like a dam had busted and water just kept coming out, just like her tears were doing.

Her phone rang, but she ignored it. It was probably Rafe anyways, calling to check in on her to see how she was holding up. She wanted to shut the world out at that point and just live the rest of her life inside her mind because Stefan was still there. She missed him like crazy, missed his arms around her, missed his lips pressed against hers. She shook her head to try and clear it.

She couldn't make her heart understand why Stefan had to die, because she wasn't even sure if she understood why either. She wanted to wake up from this horrible dream and wake up to Stefan smiling at her. The thought brought more tears to her eyes, no matter how many times she wiped them away, they would always come back. She could picture Stefan walking through that door and telling her that he was fine and that she didn't have to be sad anymore.

Not even Dr. Rolf would save him, and she didn't understand why. "I tried.." she whispered to no one in particular. "I'm so sorry, Stefan.. but I tried.."

* * *

A few weeks later...

Gabi had been feeling queasy for the past few mornings.. but she didn't know why. She still walked around in a daze on most days, trying to figure out where to go from here. She refused to talk to Lani and Eli. She talked with Rafe a few times when he visited to make sure she was doing okay.

The thought of being pregnant never crossed her mind, until she talked to a doctor about her morning queasy feelings. So he took her blood and went to do a pregnancy test.

She waited for him to come back, her mind wandering. It would be great if she was pregnant with Stefan's baby, then she would have a part of him to always remember. The door opened and the doctor came back in. "Ms. Hernandez, your pregnant."

She didn't know what to say to that. Tears slid down her face. "Are you sure?" She managed to ask, her voice coming out in a whisper. She furiously wiped at her eyes as the doctor handed her a Kleenex. "I'm sorry.." she apologized. "I have just been a roller coaster these last few weeks since my husband died."

The doctor nodded in understanding, then went on to tell her about stressing and what foods she needed and vitamins.

* * *

One Year Later..

A year passed by quickly, as Gabi walked threw the square holding the car seat in her hand and Arianna walking beside her. She named her baby boy Sam; Samuel Dimera, because she remembered that Stefan's name had been Sam at first until he changed it.

She took a seat on a park bench as Ari sat down beside her, smiling proudly at her brother. Gabi had vowed to stay strong in front of the kids and when they were both in bed is when she would cry once again over Stefan. He would never get to meet his son or hold him in his arms. All because of Lani.

She smiled at her two kids, then glanced around the park. She saw a guy walking out of the park that looked familiar to her, then she recognized why he looked familiar. "Stefan?" She asked softly. But she couldn't chase after him since she had two kids with her. The guy looked just like her husband, but that was impossible, right? If that was Stefan, then why wouldn't he have come home to her and his son? She sat there in silence, trying to figure out what to do. "Ari, let's finish our walk." She grabbed the car seat in one hand and took her daughter's hand in the other.

She went in the direction of the guy and caught up to him in the square. "Stefan?"

He turned around to face her. It was definitely him, but he was staring at her in confusion. "Do I know you?" He asked.

* * *

**That's it now. Well, for this chappie anyways, I plan to write more in the future. Hope everyone liked it! Follow, favorite, review, or all three. So what does everyone think about Days killing Stefan off? For me, I am mad about it, but I heard that he's already back filming again.. not sure the truth behind this though. Oh and I also hear that Days is fast forwarding a year.. or something like that. Any how..**

**Tall, Out!**


End file.
